I Will Remember
by ohmydear1569
Summary: Naiya Tavik has been in a hospital for several months, now she is out and supposedly going to Coruscant to get her new mission. But nothing ever goes as planned. Now she has agreed to be on a team, when she herself isn't a team player. There is going to be certain drama between the shipmates as well as other things.
1. Chapter 1

I was crouched low, blaster in hand, and behind a wall. I could hear the faint noises in the next room. My bangs brushed against my face, and that's when it happened. I felt the entire floor shake; I knew then that my position was compromised. I got up to sprint, but it was too late.

The wall that was behind me burst into tiny pieces of shrapnel that tore through my back and right side. I remember someone speaking faintly, but not of what they said.

The next thing I knew I was in a metallic walled room, in a bed. I could not move my body at all, except for my left arm. I moved it towards my right side. I felt rows and rows of bandages, I winced at the slight touch, and then I passed out.

I finally was well enough to start walking; the only place I was able to walk was my room though. I couldn't raise my arms above my head, so aides were assigned to me to help me get dressed. Not that I needed to, considering my entire body was bandaged up.

I hated every moment that someone had to help me. I was so used to doing everything on my own that now people are helping me with the simplest of tasks, like brushing my hair. I hated when the aides came, I just want to be by myself and wallow in self-pity. I want to go on solo missions again, that's when it was simple.

I hate not being able to do anything, and I certainly don't like meaningless chatter with the aides. There's no point to these conversations, I like it when the doctor comes in, cause he's straight to the point and direct. He doesn't ramble like the other people.

Months have passed since my accident, and finally I was able to do almost everything, except fight. I just didn't have full range of motion back yet. But I was hopeful that soon I would be able to get back into battle. That's where I find true peace.

The doctor walks in, while I'm brushing my long light brown hair away from my face. I automatically stop, and pay full attention to him.

"Miss Naiya Tavik?" I nod frantically, "You are being moved to Coruscant tonight, by transportation of the Endar Spire. You are to meet with Republic officers at the front of this building in 10 minutes. Remember to work on achieving full range of upper body motion." And with that he walked out.

I was still staring at the spot where he stood, not believing a word he just said. But this was my chance to leave and I took it. I quickly put a brush and a spare set of clothes in a bag, and started to make my way downstairs. I stuck to the shadows to avoid needless conversations.

I saw them. I saw one Republic Officer talking to a hooded person. The hooded person turned towards where I was standing and motioned for me to come along. I was watching that person warily as I walked over to them. "I assume you are the one we seek." The person stated, the voice sounded like a woman's, but I can't be sure.

"I suppose I am, so let's go," I replied.

The hooded figure nodded, and the officer began leading us down towards the ship. I just kept pace with them, plastering a smile on my face because I have finally gotten away from this boring place. Thinking the ship would be more interesting than this.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I thought when I entered this ship was it was HUGE! It was the largest ship I've ever seen in my entire life. You could hear it lurch as it started moving. The officer and the hooded figure left to go to the bridge. They left me with a room number of where I'll be staying at, and a piece of paper that says when my shift starts.

I was wandering down the halls, trying to find my room. I wish I had a map, cause that would be so much easier. I touched the cool durasteel walls with my fingertips; I felt the ship vibrate to life. I look around, I've been here before haven't I? As I was thinking, I run smack dab right into a wall? I quickly brushed myself off, and see an orange flight jacket, and black pants and I realize that it was a man. I hear him chuckling, "You lost rookie?"

My eyes flamed with anger, "I'm not a rookie first off, and no I'm not lost I've just been looking for one room for the past few hours for no apparent reason." My tongue dripped with sarcasm. He looked at me and I realized it was Carth Onasi! "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to talk back to you. I have just been looking for my room, and I'm not used to these big ships."

"It's quite alright soldier," scoundrel I corrected, "Let me see where you're staying." I hand him the piece of paper, and his eyes grow large. "That's funny… You're Naiya Tavik? I heard a lot of things about you."

I smiled, "Good things I hope sir."

"Yes ma'am, nothing but the best. Well I'll show you to your room, but then we both have to be at a meeting with the jedi."

"There's jedi on this ship?" I ask, but then I started thinking about the hooded figure.

"Yeah they command this vessel. Let's go we don't want to be late, jedi have terrible tempers," We laughed at the contradiction. He motioned for me to follow him, and I fell right in step with him.

It has been several weeks since I have been released, I still can't fight. I have been working nonstop. I have been cooking lunch every day. It's nice getting yelled at because my food tastes horrible. I mean I wasn't trained to cook! I was trained to complete stealth missions, not cook for ungrateful soldiers. My room is nice though, and quiet since my bunkmate is never here. I like sleeping in the quiet, dark, metal smelling room; it reminds me of the time before, when a different ship was my home.

I woke up as my head hit the corner of my footlocker. I rub it and I feel the warm oozing of blood flow through my hands. I hear the alarms ringing as shakily stand up. I open my footlocker and put on my uniform, stealth unit, and grab my blaster and sheath my sword.

I heard the swoosh of the doors open. I look around, but I only see bright red lights flashing. "Naiya! Naiya!" I heard a strange voice say, "Carth sent me to find you! Lets go, the Sith have boarded and we have to get to the escape pods!" The man came into view with his Republic issued combat suit. He had short blonde hair, and his face felt cold to me. He looked like he has been through many wars.

"Right here. I am right here." I slowly make my way towards the open door, why would Carth need someone like me? I felt the room spin before my eyes, I grab the door frame to steady myself. There is too much screaming in my head to even think. I feel people dying, and I have a real bad feeling about this, but I feel my adrenaline start rushing as I knew I couldn't avoid the inevitable. I unsheathe my sword, "Now lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

We just got to the bridge killing all the Sith without even breaking a sweat. My muscles were screaming, I haven't fought with a sword before. At least I didn't think so, considering I've never been trained with one, but it feels better than holding a blaster. There were faint screams in my head but they have been vanishing ever since we began fighting our way through the ship. The bad feeling I felt in the pit in my stomach diminished to my blood circulating throughout my entire body.

I grabbed a pack from the blood stained floor, and it was full of medpacs and credits. There was a sudden explosion at the captain's console, killing everyone in the proximity. I suddenly felt like my head was splitting in too. It was screaming in pain. I held my head in my hands, when I got shook to my senses. "Naiya! We have to keep moving, we don't have time for this!"

I look up to see his eyes. I finally realized how scared he was, and how young he was too. I nodded and made my way to the next set of doors. They opened while a set of doors on the opposite side of the room opened as well. I heard the hum of a lightsaber twisting in the air.

Everything that happened after that came like a blur. The soldier pushed me through another set of doors and I heard multiple explosions that sealed the doors shut. My ears were ringing as I tried to reach the escape pods. I heard Carth's voice and static, "There- patrol up -" and my communicator cut short.

My senses were deteriorating, and I start looking for the escape pods. I crouch behind the ship's metal wall, and it brings me back to that moment….

My cover was blown, I cut down my enemies with a blaster rifle I got from the first kill I made in this building. My objective was to get in and get out with Sith intel. I wasn't given much detail about it. I served my duty, and I was almost blown to smitherins. My rifle overheated, it sent searing burns to my hands as I dropped it and crouched behind a wall for cover. I finally had my pistol in hand and I listened for footsteps. I heard them coming towards me…

I shook my head, but footsteps were actually coming towards me. I take out my blaster, and peek around the corner. I narrowly dodged a laser coming straight towards me. I had a split second to make a decision and I did.

I rolled out into the hallway and release one shot with deadly precision. The shot went right through his helmet and fried his brain. I took this soldier's sword and ran to a set of doors with damage from the explosion. They opened into a small room with dead Sith already on the inside.

I bet these lead to the escape pods, I thought. I opened the doors in front, and there are dead all around me. The smell of burned flesh was so strong; it took me everything not to vomit. I heard Carth's voice at the far end of the room; I took my last bit of strength and followed the warm undertones of his voice. I got in an escape pod and felt blackness tugging into my vision. The Endar Spire exploded, and I nailed my head on the wall of the escape pod, and I finally passed out.


End file.
